


Damn

by phandalory



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandalory/pseuds/phandalory





	Damn

Damn.

I look at you with such need.. passion seeping through my pores. Hands shaking slightly from nervousness? Or just the sheer temptation of touching you? You touching me.. licking me, kissing me. 

I ask you for your permission to please you with nothing but a gaze. I want your soul to be mine. I want to break you in the most gentle way possible. I will make you mine in this very moment...

Our eyes finally meet making our breaths hitch at once. I adorn your face.. your skin looking so edible. I torture myself with the thoughts of your moans while my tongue traces down your body. Your soft skin getting hotter and hotter the deeper i get into your freaky imagination.   
I use my words carefully and thoughtfully to ensure those thoughts shall become a reality.

Finally my hands move. I do not have to think now.. we do not need to do anything but feel. I lightly trace my fingers up your legs all the way to your waist. Gently wrapping my hands around you only to pull you closer. I tell you how much i need you.. how much i want you to feel me deep inside you.. physically and mentally driving you up the wall. 

Every nerve in your body is working to send chills every time my lips touch you. My tongue traveling to every spot that makes you jump. My teeth sinking into your neck just enough to make you moan my name. Teasing you becomes my main goal until you beg me to fuck you.. beg me to devour you. I won’t stop until you cry.. scream my name, pull my hair relentlessly. Your hands gripping the sheets.. my hand wrapping around your neck to keep you quiet.

•••

Your eyes snap back at me as you realize how real the sexual tension is between us. How i am about to make all of those thoughts, needs and wants a reality. I lay you back kissing gently down your body and caressing every inch of you. Grab your legs and slowly bring them up so they are on my shoulders. Your fragile hands fit perfectly into mine and i hold them tight. The last thing i need you to do is run from the pleasure. The more you run, the more I’ll tease, the more frustrated you become.

My lips softly caress the ones between your legs. Your wetness overwhelms me as i see just how great i am making you feel.. i want you to feel more of me. I need to feel more of you. Your hands begin to grip mine harder as my kisses get closer and closer to the spot you long to be touched, licked...fucked. Before i get there i tease you even more biting right on your inner thigh sending chills through your body. Then, finally, my tongue gently flicks on your clit. You taste so good. I am so desperate to just devour you, but taking my time with you is most important.

Your wetness gets creamier. You taste sweeter.. the deeper my tongue goes, the more you throb. I look up at you and sneak a smile. Even when overwhelmed with undeniable pleasure you have the most beautiful face. Your moans fill the room, they drive me to do more. Your soul will be mine. You will be mine. 

I let go of one of your hand and trace my finger down to where my tongue has been. I caress you ever so gently and slowly glide a finger in you. Though you are so wet you are still so fucking tight. I stroke you slowly hitting right on your g-spot. Your free hand grips my hair keeping my tongue right on your clit. My finger strokes you faster. Your moans get louder... i go even faster til your moans turn to screams... you tell me you’re cumming and i don’t stop. I want you to cum over and over again. I let go of your other hand and grip your thigh. No running from me now.

•••

Right before you cum, i slow down some and slide another finger in. You’re so tight. Dripping even. I lick up as much as i can and speed up my pace once again barely giving you a second to catch your breath. “Cum per me bellisima” i say softly before continuing. 

Your eyes dart at me with such intense need. Pleasure burns in your eyes and i want you to feel more... i continue to stroke you faster and faster. I take your hand, now entangled in my hair, and grab your wrist pinning it down by your head. I come up to your neck. My lips so close.. my tongue traces spots that make you shake. Your skin is so soft. Eyes so beautiful. The sparkle in them when you are about to cum is breathtaking babygirl. 

My hand moves from your wrist to your neck.. fingers wrapping around only to choke you... just enough. My fingers so deep in you. Overwhelming you with pleasure.   
Cum for me.  
Your screams surpass my grip on your neck. Muscles in every part of your body tighten. Legs shaking uncontrollably.  
Cum for me.  
My lips softly kiss your neck. I can feel your heart beat. Your difficulty to catch your breath is somehow driving me to fuck you harder. Deeper.   
Cum for me.   
Finally, i let go... your eyes roll back once again, hands gripping anything they can. Then you let go... and cum for me.


End file.
